


Secrets and Water

by BittyBabyBee



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, aredhel too, celegorm is a horny wild child, cleverly placed hedge mazes, curufin and caranthir have small cameos but theyre unremarkable, hes like the elven equivalent of 18, its ambiguous but celegorm is of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBabyBee/pseuds/BittyBabyBee
Summary: Celegorm has always longed for Maglor's attention, but Maglor always seems to prefer Maedhros' company to his own. Frustrated, he resolves to learn why-- and finds his brothers are closer than he thought.





	Secrets and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! I've been dabbling in writing since I was little but this is pretty much the first time I've posted a fic since I was a teenager! I'm still new to ao3 so let's hope I did everything right.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Now new and improved with the spelling and grammar errors edited out by my lovely girlfriend)

If Maglor were an element, he would be water. Gentle, soothing water, lapping calmly at the seashore and bringing peace to all who look upon it. Water healed, and so did Maglor. His warm embrace chased nightmares away, his gentle hands soothing any hurt there was to be had. Water nurtured and protected, dousing harmful flames and encouraging nature to grow and thrive. 

If Celegorm were an element, he would be nature. Not the green, flower-filled meadows so often pictured with the word; he was a forest, tall and strong, tangling vines and dark canopies. 

Perhaps this was why he was drawn to Maglor so. 

He was much different from his older brother. Maglor was soft where he was hard, gentle where he was rough. Maglor's water soothed the restless undergrowth within him. They were different, and yet somehow Maglor understood him perfectly. 

Maedhros often chided Celegorm for his reckless sensibilities, warning him that one day his impulsiveness would bring him ruin. He and Maedhros never got along. When Celegorm bit back against his scolding, forcing Maedhros to escalate until they were shouting at each other in the halls of their home, Maglor was always there. Standing between them and forcing them apart.

Nothing would happen with Maglor there, and everyone knew it. Neither Maedhros nor Celegorm would let any harm befall their beautiful brother. Their fights would end with little more than glares exchanged, and Maglor would always smile at Celegorm and leave with Maedhros.

Celegorm wished Maglor would leave with him instead. 

He understood why Maglor left with their eldest brother, but the knowledge did not make him happy. Maglor and Maedhros were closest in age, with Maedhros being more than full grown and Maglor still relatively fresh into adulthood. Celegorm in his adolescence could not compare to either of them, leaving him lonely. 

At this point he had two younger brothers to spend time with, but Caranthir was a cold and angry child and Curufin was still too young to even speak, swaddled in their Mother's arms or in his cradle. He had Aredhel for company, too- but Feanor never approved of him venturing to Fingolfin's to fetch her. 

All that left was Maglor. 

Celegorm wanted to spend time with him, even though they did not share the same idea of fun. Celegorm liked to run wild through the forest with Huan at his heels, practicing his archery and his hunting. He liked to get messy, he liked to be fierce, to be one with the outdoors- Maglor was nothing like that. His brother preferred calmer activities, practicing his harp and his singing, burying himself in books or in pages upon pages of symphonies. Celegorm did not understand the appeal, but he loved to hear Maglor sing and would do anything if it meant getting to be with him. 

When no one could see him, he cursed Maedhros. He willed for some ill to befall him, to leave him unable to steal Maglor's attentions away. Despite their differences, Celegorm was sure he understood their gentle brother much better than he did, so why keep stealing him away? Surely their closeness in age was not the sole reason for their companionship. 

Over the years the unrest within Celegorm grew, the desire for Maglor's attentions leading him to treat his oldest brother with contempt, only to be met with sad eyes from Maglor himself. 

"You have changed, Turko," Maglor would say, and Celegorm would huff. 

"I am getting older, Kano. I will be grown soon, the same as you and Nelyo. I cannot avoid changing."

In response, Maglor would simply nod and drop the subject, and Celegorm would feel a guilty victory. 

As he grew and he began to change, his fights with Maedhros grew louder and more frequent, leaving Maglor to run frantically to calm their fury as a still-small Curufin cried, too little to understand what was going on, but even Maglor's interference was beginning to grow weak.

His very presence made that healing water flush over Celegorm's restless soul, but when he looked to Maedhros, he knew Maglor was dousing the flames within him and that only made Celegorm angrier. 

Sometimes, his own fury surprised him. It bubbled up, uncontrollable, egged on by youthful pride and lack of wisdom. He grew angry so quickly now and sometimes it frustrated him. 

That same pride and lack of wisdom lead to him resolving to follow after Maglor and Maedhros when they stealed away. He would find the source of their bond so he could create one with Maglor, too- turning his brother's gorgeous blue eyes to him and him alone. 

All his youthful bravado could not have prepared him for what he would come to witness. One evening after a particularly nasty fight with Maedhros, he hid away until he and Maglor went away together. Silently, he followed his brothers' footsteps. Through the main hall, down the west wing, out into the gardens...then to a secluded area hidden by bushes and trees. Celegorm found a place to hide and watch, peering out from behind tree branches, ready to learn.

Celegorm had not known what to expect. Perhaps some talking, some confiding in each other. Those things happened, but also something more. Maedhros took Maglor's hand in his much larger one and kissed it, making Maglor flush and Celegorm frown. He said something the younger elf could not hear, before wrapping his arms around Maglor's slim waist and pulling him close, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his lips. 

This was shocking to say the least. Maglor kissed all his brothers, but that was always on the forehead or the cheek. This was different. He seemed to melt against Maedhros, winding his arms around his neck and holding himself to him.

Did Maglor have such a desire to be kissed? Was that what drove him to Maedhros? If that was what he desired, Celegorm could give it to him. He thought of himself in Maedhros' place, Maglor's body soft and pliant in his arms, his skin so warm against his own...

One of Maedhros' hands moved to tangle into Maglor's raven hair, leaving Celegorm feeling familiar anger bubbling up within him. If Maedhros pulled, if Maglor was hurt--

The noise that came from Maglor was not one of pain. It was decieedly different and Celegorm blinked in surprise, never having heard such a sound come from his brother before. 

There was a stone pedestal in the alcove and all at once Maglor was hoisted upon it, Maedhros sliding between his legs to press against him once more, large hands roaming over Maglor's body. Celegorm was not stupid, he knew what they were doing. He had kissed others before and heard the Hunters of Oromë talk of carnal pleasures, but Maglor was so sweet and untouchable in his eyes that he had never thought of him in such a way.

Now things were different. 

Celegorm's breath caught in his throat as Maedhros' hands slipped into Maglor's tunic. What would his skin feel like, he wondered? Soft like the rest of him? Would he be sensitive? Celegorm knew only what felt good to him, but he could learn. He would learn. 

By the time Maedhros was sliding Maglor's clothes off of him, Celegorm felt his breeches growing tight. He could feel his arousal straining to be let free and he was hard pressed to deny it, if only for the fear of his brothers finding him out. His resolve weakened as Maedhros' mouth moved to Maglor's throat, one hand delving between Maglor's thighs. 

"Are you ready for me still?" Celegom heard Maedhros ask and watched with rapt attention as Maglor nodded, some of his beautiful raven hair falling into his face. He was a sight Celegorm would not soon forget, cheeks flushed, lips red and slightly swollen, hair messy and robes disheveled. 

"Good. I think I'll go mad if I have to wait for you any longer." Maedhros made short work of Maglor's own breeches, and Celegorm could no longer deny himself at the sight of Maglor's naked body. His hand moved to the front of his trousers, palming and rubbing the bulge there. 

"Nelyo, please," Maglor gasped out, hooking his legs around Maedhros' waist. 

"Such a sweet voice. How could I deny you?" 

A hand went to the front of Maedhros' trousers and Celegorm grimaced to see him pull out his cock, grimacing even more when he realized Maedhros was much bigger than he was. Following suit, he opened the front of his own trousers just to check, cursing when he realized the truth. At least he still had time to grow. 

Celegorm could deny himself no longer and wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking slowly and watching in breathless rapture as Maedhros lined himself up against the small, rosy entrence nestled between Maglor's cheeks. 

His other hand had to hurry to cover his mouth as Maedhros pushed in, drawing the sweetest sound Celegorm had ever heard from Maglor. His pretty brother's head fell back slightly, raven locks pooling against the stone below him. 

"Do you need time?" Maedhros asked, voice hushed.

"No, please...take me, Nelyo, I need you." 

Hearing such words come from his beloved Maglor sent a chill up Celegorm's spine. Surely that voice would return to him in his dreams, with those words, calling to him instead of his wretched brother. 

Celegorm focused on Maglor as Maedhros began to move, pulling away from him before pushing back in to make them one again. He watched the curl of his toes, the arch of his back, the way his delicate fingers grasped onto the fabric of Maedhros' tunic. 

He paid attention to the pace of his brother's motions, stroking himself in tandem and pretending it was Maglor's heat surrounding him and not his own hand. Celegorm knew he could do better than Maedhros, knew that he could make Maglor whine and mewl and squirm if only he would let him.

He would let him, now that Celegorm knew his secret. 

He bit his lips to keep himself quiet, watching how Maedhros thrusted in and out of Maglor's body, listening to the beautiful noises he drew from him, drinking in every little aspect and detail of Maglor that he could. 

Celegorm noted that Maedhros started slow, but seemed a bit strained, hands grasped tightly against Maglor's hips. 

"I don't know if I can hold back, Kanó, you feel so wonderful around me..." 

He hissed at Maedhros' voice, breathy and heady with desire, but not at Maglor's reply. 

"It's okay-- you can take me as hard as you like, I can handle it..." 

Celegorm nearly came unglued. Maedhros tightened his grip on Maglor's body and began to drive into him with abandon, panting with each thrust. Maglor let out a cry that was only quieted by his own hand against his mouth and Celegorm shivered as he matched their rough pace. His Maglor seemed so delicate and fragile, could he really handle such a thing?

Images flooded Celegorm's mind of all the things he could do with this knowledge, all the wild desires he could enact with his brother's body. He could ruin him with pleasure, take him in the forest on his hands and knees like an animal- the possibilities were endless. 

He felt his climax approaching and cursed under his breath, willing himself to last until his two brothers were done. He watched and waited, biting his lips and digging his fingers into the ground below him, when all of a sudden it happened.

Maglor came with a cry, his seed releasing against his stomach, leaving him sticky and messy. His back arched into a perfect curve and his head fell back, the hand over his mouth doing little to stop that wonderful sound. 

Celegorm could tell Maedhros had come too, pushing into Maglor as far as he could go and holding himself there, grunting as he undoubtedly released his essence within him. It angered Celegorm to think of him sullying Maglor in such a way, but the thought did not last as his own orgasm took him.

He came in hot spurts over his hand, biting his lips so hard they nearly bled to keep himself from calling out. Afterwards he slumped against the wall of his little lookout, panting and watching his brothers. 

Maglor was beautiful in his afterglow, face flushed and body touched with a sheen of sweat. He would look even more beautiful lying in Celegorm's bed, or perhaps in a soft clearing on the forest floor...

"We...we should go back." Maglor murmured, leaning his head against Maedhros' shoulder. "Celegorm is surely still angry, and he needs me as well..."

Celegorm's heart swelled to know Maglor was thinking of him.

"He can wait." Maedhros replied, pressing a kiss to Maglor's hair. "You need rest. Let me bathe you- then you may go to him."

Deep down, Celegorm wished Maglor would refuse and insist upon running to him still, but he did not. Instead he just gave a tired nod. 

Even still, Celegorm now understood them so much better. He tucked himself back away in his pants, watching his brothers do the same, and begun working on his plan.

Soon, Maedhros would be away with their father on business- leaving Maglor alone. Then, Celegorm would go to him with his desires, show Maglor and his water that he was so much better for him than Maedhros and his fire. 

Water encouraged growth, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: the title of this was almost "Brotherlover." 
> 
> Or "Brotherfucker" but I thought that would be too much.


End file.
